Âme perdue
by jetepromets
Summary: Edward Masen est un monstre. Il ne sait plus qui il est. Un monstre sans âme, sans doute. C'est ce qu'il pense. Et quand, dans une ruelle isolée il rencontre une fillette abandonnée, il sent quelque chose qui a changé à l'intérieur de lui. Comme un cœur qui se remet à battre.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

 **J'ai eu cette idée de fiction aujourd'hui, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

 ** _Dites-moi si vous voulez une suite _! ****Cette fiction sera sûrement courte (5-6 chapitres de sans compter celui-là)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Excusez mes fautes :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **EnjoyRosa**

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Jr n'était pas quelqu'un de bon. De bien. Il n'avait pas d'âme. Plus depuis que le venin s'était infiltré en lui, le changeant, le rendant plus fort, plus rapide, avec des sens surdéveloppés, mais surtout _inhumain._

Il était un monstre. Et il se dégoutait.

Il avait suivi quelques mois Carliste Cullen, lui qui l'avait transformé, et qu'il l'avait aidé. Edward avait suivi un régime spécial : au lieu de boire du sang humain, il buvait celui des animaux. C'est super ça, non ?

Au départ, c'était assez difficile de résister au sang humain. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer, et quand il eut assez de contrôle sur sa soif, il était parti se balader dans la ville de Chicago.

Edward était né ici. Et il avait failli mourir ici aussi.

La grippe espagnole s'était propagé jusqu'en ville. Les premiers touchés étaient ceux qui sortaient le plus de chez eux, pour partir travailler par exemple. Son père, Edward Masen Sr était mort dès la première vague.

Et y'en a eu une deuxième, de vague. Et sa mère, Elizabeth Masen avait péri. Lui, non. Il avait été touché aussi, et pourtant, il était encore sur ses deux jambes, plus fort que jamais.

En y pensant, c'est vrai qu'il était mort. Son cœur ne battait plus. Il n'avait plus besoin de respirer.

Il était là sans vraiment l'être, et, il ne sait toujours pas si c'est une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré être dix pieds sous terre, dans un cercueil, avec sa tendre mère. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé se sentir humain : comme avant. Peut-être que son âme lui manquait, terriblement.

Pourtant Carliste lui avait bien dit que ça ne changeait rien, qu'il était toujours quelqu'un de bien qui méritait de vivre. Edward l'avait regardé avec ses yeux dorés, et il lui a dit, inexpressif « ma mère le méritait plus que n'importe qui, de vivre, mais elle est morte ». Il n'avait pas voulu avoir de réponse, et il est parti.

Sa mère l'avait nourri d'amour pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait toujours pris le temps de lui lire une histoire avant d'aller dormir, de faire son plat préféré quand il se sentait mal, l'embrassait sur le front à chaque fois qu'il partait de chez lui, avec un 'fais attention mon chéri' dans son oreille.

Et c'était fini.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de lui, en ce moment même ?

Edward avait fait de son mieux, pour ne pas craquer. Mais depuis sa transformation, il avait l'impression que ses sentiments étaient plus forts, plus violents. Les pensées qu'il entendait depuis qu'il était devenu comme ça, le rendait fou. Sa mère lui manquait.

Alors il a explosé.

Sa gorge avait été plus brulante que jamais, ses yeux lui piquaient, et tous ses sens surdéveloppés le rendaient fou.

Il avait quitté Carliste, sans un mot. Il était revenu habiter dans son ancienne maison, celle des Masen, son héritage. Il avait hérité de tous, les meubles, les bijoux de sa mère, l'argent de son père.

Et quand le soleil disparaissait et que la lune se montrait, rendant la ville et les rues sombres et froides, il sortait pour se nourrir. Il voulait gouter le sang humain. Il en avait besoin.

Grace à son don de télépathie, il ne tuait que les gens « mauvais ». Les violeurs, les voleurs, les tueurs. Il les prenait à la gorge, les plaquant au mur d'une rue isolée, sombre, et avec bonté, il leur donna une mort rapide. Suçant leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il les jetait dans les ordures, et il partait, sans regard en arrière.

Cela avait duré plus de huit mois. Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Il avait coincé un homme de trente-cinq ans environ, qui s'apprêtait à attaquer une bande fille qui était passée quelques minutes avant. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'écouter ses pensées avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il allait faire.

Plaqué contre le mur, les yeux sombres de l'homme brillaient de peur, et quand il sentit les dents du vampire s'enfonçant dans sa gorge, il cria de toutes ses forces.

Quelques secondes après, il tomba à terre, mort.

Edward essuya le sang coulant sur son menton. Ses yeux rouges regardèrent avec dégout l'homme sans-vie à ses pieds. _Qui est le plus monstrueux entre vous et moi ?_

Le vampire se consolait avec le fait qu'il avait sauvé, d'une certaine manière, la vie des jeunes filles de toute à l'heure, ainsi que plusieurs personnes pendant ces huit derniers mois. Une vie pour en sauver d'autres. C'était le deal.

Avec une démarche gracieuse, il s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui, quand il sentit de la peur, entendant un cœur qui battait à cent haleurs, et des sanglots étouffés, en vain.

Il se dirigea vers les ordures, où les sons provenaient. Bizarrement, il n'entendait aucune voix dans sa tête, donc aucune pensée qui ne lui appartenait pas, venant des autres.

Puis ses yeux rouges tombèrent sur une petite fille, derrière les ordures, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête sur ses genoux, ses petits bras dénudés l'entourant. Son corps était secoué de spasmes, et grâce à son audition développée, il entendait ses pleurs d'enfant comme si elle sanglotait bruyamment.

Ses habits étaient abjects, couvrant à peine son corps, ayant des trous presque partout. Edward pouvait voir d'ici les frissons de froid sur sa peau sale et blafarde.

Avec lenteur, il s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant, et sans geste brusque et avec douceur, il enleva son manteau de soie pour le mettre sur les frêles épaules dénudées de la fillette.

Quand elle sentit le contact du manteau sur sa peau, elle sursauta violemment, et ses sanglots (qu'elle essayait en vain d'étouffer) deviennent plus forts.

Edward comprit sans mal qu'elle avait sûrement vue la scène, ou entendu les cris de l'homme. Elle avait peur de lui, et il la comprenait. Cependant, il ne tuait pas les gens innocents et encore moins des enfants. Même si il était une sorte de monstre.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit-il doucement, je te le promets.

Quelques secondes après, le corps de la fillette se calma, et avec une légère crainte, elle leva sa tête.

Ses longs cheveux noirs lui collèrent à ses joues sales et mouillés à cause des larmes.

Elle regarda Edward avec des yeux brillants, ses cils humides.

Quand le jeune homme croisa les yeux noirs de la fillette, il eut l'impression que son cœur se remit soudainement à battre.


	2. Chapter 1 - premier

**Salut !**

 **Voici la chapitre suivant, dites-moi si ça vous plait !**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir, ainsi que donner votre avis !:)**

 **Réponse aux reviews** **:**

**: merci ça me fait très plaisir que tu as apprécié le début ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va ta plaire :) bisous !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **EnjoyRosa**

Chapitre 1

C'était une sensation agréable, de sentir pour la première fois depuis des mois, un cœur cognant contre sa poitrine. Comme une douce chaleur qui passait pas ses mains, doigts, jambes devenus froid, dur. Pendant ces quelques secondes, Edward Masen se sentit vivant, comme un humain.

Au fond de lui, il eut l'impression que ces épaules devenaient plus lourdes, pesant comme un tas de ciment. Il eut un gout amer dans sa bouche, son cœur plongeait dans une mer de regret.

Edward avait des regrets. Comme si son âme était apparue comme une douce lumière, réchauffant son corps froid et son cœur gelé. Comme la lumière du soleil à l'aube, éclairant les routes, les villes.

Son esprit parut plus clairs grâce à cette lumière spéciale, mais tellement agréable.

Edward se sortit de ses pensées quand la fillette se mit à sangloter bruyamment, son corps secoué de spasmes.

Il fit attention qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le corps mort de l'homme, à quelques mètres.

\- Où sont tes parents ? Demanda-il lentement. Tu es seule ?

Les pleurs de la fillette devenaient plus forts quand elle hocha la tête.

\- J-je sais pas, répondit-elle sa voix coupée par ses larmes, ma maman m'a dit de rester ici.

Edward n'était pas un imbécile. Si les vêtements de la fillette étaient sales ainsi qu'elle-même c'est qu'elle était restée dehors. Sa mère n'était pas revenue. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, savant que parfois, les familles perdaient leurs travailles, devenaient pauvres, et la grippe espagnole s'était terminée il y'a quelques mois, cependant beaucoup de monde avait été touché.

Peut-être que sa mère ne pouvait plus la nourrir. Qu'elle n'avait plus de travaille. Il y avait beaucoup d'hypothèses sur cette histoire, mais le important était qu'un enfant était seule, morte de froid, et surement de faim aussi.

Edward avait sûrement des restes de nourriture chez lui. Et il avait une salle de bain, et un lit. C'était dangereux qu'elle le fréquente, si par accident elle se coupait par exemple, il n'était sûr qu'il puisse se contrôler.

Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, dans cette ruelle abandonnée, presque mourante.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant rassembla le courage pour le regarder dans les yeux, et d'une voix enfantine et tremblante, elle répondit.

\- Maman m'a dit de ne pas dire mon prénom aux inconnus.

Edward haussa un sourcil, et la fillette dirigea automatiquement son regard sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme soupira, ça commençait bien !

Il ferma les yeux pour trouver une manière de lui dire de lui suivre, sans être trop brusque. Il fallait y aller lentement et doucement.. C'est comme ça que fonctionnait les enfants. Mais Edward n'avait pas de petit frère, et encore moins une petit sœur. Il ne côtoyait pas les enfants.

Il soupira, et les mains de l'enfant sur ses genoux se mirent à trembler.

Peut-être qu'elle avait été maltraité, ayant peur de presque tout. D'un simple souffle à un geste. La tâche devenait beaucoup plus difficile. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées.

 _De la patience Edward, de la patience._

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, répéta-il doucement, je veux juste t'aider.

La fillette ne réagit pas. Elle tremblait toujours, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Fort. Très fort.

\- Et pour que je puisse t'aider, continua-il d'une voix douce, j'aimerai savoir ton prénom. Je m'appelle Edward.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent de trembler quelques secondes après.

\- Je m'appelle Eleanor. Avoua-elle de sa voix d'enfant, fragile, basse.

Edward sourit, il allait y réussir !

\- C'est très jolie.

Les joues sales d'Eleanor se mirent à rougir, faisant rire le jeune homme.

Le rire doux et mélodieux d'Edward remplit le silence de la ruelle, et même la fillette s'autorisa à sourire, le remerciant d'une voix timide et à peine audible.

\- As-tu faim, Eleanor ? Demanda-il, d'une voix bienveillante.

La fillette hocha la tête, comme honteuse.

\- Alors viens.

Edward pris sa petite main chaude dans la sienne, et Eleanor ne fit rien pour s'en dégager. Elle leva des yeux craintifs vers lui, mais Edward lui sourit d'une manière chaleureuse, et elle se détendit.

Le jeune homme aida l'enfant à se relever, et il remarqua son état désastreux.

Ses genoux et ses jambes étaient couvets bleus, et la saleté les rendaient presque noirs. Edward sentit sa colère lui brulait la gorge, mais il se contrôla quand il vu Eleanor baisser la tête, honteuse de son état.

Le vampire plaça son index sous son menton, la forçant à le regarder.

\- J'ai une baignoire chez moi, tu pourras aller te laver.

Les yeux d'Eleanor brillèrent, elle aimait tant les bains ! Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'elle n'en n'avait pas pris !

Edward lui sourit, et marcha dans le sens inverse où se trouva le cadavre.

\- Ma maison n'est pas loin, dit-il, à quelques minutes.

Derrière lui, la fillette hocha la tête, sa main dans la sienne, extrêmement froide. Elle boita un peu, ayant un peu mal, mais elle le cacha un maximum. Cependant, son sauveur dut le remarquer car il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

Ses yeux très sombres regardèrent ses genoux, et sans parler, il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comme ça, ça serai plus facile, dit-il simplement, tu as mal n'est-ce-pas ?

La tête dans son cou, Eleanor hocha la tête timidement.

Elle sentit qu'il souriait.

\- Je te soignerais ça.

Eleanor se souvient plus très bien de la suite, se sentant bien là, posé dans les bras de son sauveur, son manteau sur ses épaules qui la réchauffait et la main de l'homme qui caressait son dos, avec sa main glacée, d'une manière apaisante.

Il disait des mots rassurants, parlant de nourriture, de lit confortable et de bain. Mais Eleanor était terriblement fatiguée, alors elle s'endormit, son cœur d'enfant plus léger, se sentant en sécurité.


End file.
